Wherever I Go
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Things would never be the same, Chase realized as he looked at each of his siblings, but maybe...maybe that wouldn't be so bad. (Dedicated to Pink-Libra-Girl!)


**Two stories in one day!? *gasp* ;P So as the summary says; this is dedicated to Pink-Libra-Girl who is so freakin' awesome, and you totally need to check her out, so...yeah! Go check her out right after this! This is also sort of dedicated to all graduates. Right now can be kind of tough so I hope that this helps reassure you. ;) You totally gotta' listen to "Wherever I Go" by Miley Cyrus, or "I'll Always Remember You" by her. They just make it. Plus the first one inspired this, so...lol. XD**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the fic or anything in between.**

* * *

 _Here we are now_

 _Everything is about to change_

 _We face tomorrow as so we say goodbye to yesterday_

 _A chapter ending but the stories only just begun_

...

Chase inhaled deeply as he gingerly placed his folded up flannel shirt in the suitcase before him. He couldn't believe it. He was actually going to college. _Harvard_. It was his dream come true. But then why did he feel as if he was losing rather than gaining?

...

 _The page is turning for everyone_

 _So I'm moving on_

 _Letting go_

 _Holding on to tomorrow_

...

Everything was changing; for everyone. Adam was staying at the academy with Douglas to continue teaching the students, Leo was heading back to Mission Creek to finish school with his girlfriend Janelle, and Bree was heading to New York to follow her dream in fashion designing.

They were all moving ahead, and Chase was torn between the feeling of wanting it all to stop, and the feeling to keep moving towards tomorrow. They were all letting go of yesterday, and holding onto tomorrow.

Nothing would be the same, he realized as he closed his suitcase and walked to the room's door, turning around to take one last look at what had become their room at the island, before sighing and reluctantly heading towards the hydra loop.

...

 _I've always got the memories_

 _while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

 _We might be apart but I hope you always know_

 _You'll be with me wherever I go_

...

They'd always be close. There was no denying that, but...it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be in the same house. They couldn't just walk into the next room or call out to each other if they wanted to talk to them or see them.

It was hard. Hard enough to make Chase almost reconsider his decision of leaving. He stepped into the main room, inhaling as he felt a smile light up his face and he looked at his siblings who were all waiting for him. He walked towards them, suitcase in tow.

"You ready?" Bree asked, an anxious but nervous smile on her face.

"Ready as I'll ever be." There was no denying that.

...

 _Wherever I go_

 _So excited I can barely even catch my breath_

 _We have each other to lean on for the road ahead_

 _This happy ending is the start of all our dreams_

...

He inhaled deeply once more, ignoring the tears in his own eyes as he noticed the ones in all of his siblings eyes. "Things aren't gonna' be the same again, are they?" Chase asked, and each of them slowly, eventually and reluctantly shook their heads. He sighed.

"But...somehow it's still exciting, ya' know?" Leo stated, and Chase chuckled.

"Boy, is it."

...

 _And I know your heart is with me_

 _So I'm moving on_

 _Letting go_

 _Holding on to tomorrow_

...

"We've had the time of our lives," Bree started, sniffing quietly before smiling sadly, but hopefully. "It's time for a new chapter."

"And this isn't the end. We're gonna' need each other for the rest of our lives. I'm not gonna' let you guys get out of my sight for too long," Adam joked, lightly shoving Chase's arm, and everyone laughed quietly.

"We're gonna' always be with each other, just maybe not physically." Chase said, smiling sadly.

...

 _I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

 _We might be apart but I hope you always know_

 _You'll be with me wherever I go_

 _Its time to show the world we've got something to say_

...

"We have the memories. And I mean, it's not going to be like we'll never see each other again. We will. It'll just be...different." Bree said, voice trailing off.

"Different is good." Chase quickly piped in. "I mean, without change, we'd never grow. Never fully enjoy life. Heck, if it weren't for change, we never would have been left out of that basement."

"You're welcome." Leo said cockily, placing his hands on his hips as he smirked. Chase laughed, hearing the others over his own as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah-huh." Bree said, causing Leo to heatlessly glare at her. Chase smiled in fond amusement. He really didn't want this to change, but then again...it never truly would.

...

 _A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away_

 _I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_

 _We'll never fade away_

 _So I'm moving on_

...

"We're not going to be like those old people, are we?" Leo began. "You know, the ones who sit around hours after the family reunion is over, talking about memories nobody understands?" Leo joked and Chase chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind being old people. What? They get to sit around all day and play bingo!" Adam exclaimed at the puzzled looks from his siblings, and Chase couldn't help but burst into laughter along with Bree and Leo at Adam's words.

These memories...right here and right now, Chase would always remember. Their friendship, their _family_ would never fade away. They would always remain as one; even if they were separated.

...

 _Letting go_

 _Holding on to tomorrow_

 _I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

 _We might be apart but I hope you always know_

...

He looks forward to tomorrow, even if his heart does ache dully in the pain of leaving. They've been through a lot, and their ties have wavered but never broken. They'll remain together forever.

"Bree...we need to go," Chase said, reluctance in his voice and Bree nodded, inhaling to stop herself from crying.

"Okay. Okay," Bree said, as they all moved forward to hug everyone individually. "I'm gonna' miss you guys." She choked, and everyone ignored the tears in each's eyes as they moved in for one more, final hug for the group. Things would never be the same, but...would it really be that bad?

...

 _You'll be with me_

 _So I'm moving on_

 _Letting go_

 _Holding on to tomorrow_

...

"You guys are always gonna' be in my heart, you know that, right?" Leo said, and each nodded, simultaneously agreeing with his words. "I love you all." And with that final goodbye, Bree and Chase stepped onto the hydra loop, knowing that this wasn't the end, but instead a new beginning.

"See ya'," Adam said quietly, as they all exchanged a final wave.

"You guys are always going to be with me," Chase said, and with those final words, the doors closed, locking him away from his old life.

This was the end. But it was the beginning, too. But only one thing mattered to Chase right now; they would always be with him. He looked back, knowing he couldn't see them, but hoping nonetheless, as he whispered three more words to finish his previous statement.

"Wherever I go..."

...

 _I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

 _We might be apart but I hope you always know_

 _You'll be with me wherever I go_

 _Wherever I, wherever I go._

* * *

 **Bum-ba-da-bum! *drumroll* Well!? What'd ya think!? Also, love ya', Pink-Libra-Girl. ;)**


End file.
